


Exhausted

by ColeAdrian



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: Exhaustion, Loneliness, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeAdrian/pseuds/ColeAdrian
Summary: Just my feelings right now





	Exhausted

My stomach trembles with the anticipation of my first kiss. 

My chest rises and falls as my breathing quickens.

There is a growl. A sort of pain spreading from my throat down my body. 

I try to swallow the anxiety and fears but they spill out like miniature reflections of my worst nightmares.

I hold my breath. My heart takes that as a challenge and threatens to self destruct.

I give in. Let my mind run wild, imagining that you are here and your hand is in mine, my mouth enjoying your lips as if it is the sweetest  thing they ever tasted. 

I don't wanna open my eyes. I don't want this to end.

My heart beats faster still because it knows I have yet to meet you. I have yet to know your name or the sound of your laughter.

My breathing slows down. I shouldn't mourn the loss of something I've never known, like your lips on the side of my neck or the freckles on your nose. 

I'm not mourning a fantasy though. I'm mourning at the realisation that my first kiss is overdue. 

And now the pain in my throat passes my chest and reaches my stomach and it recs havoc. 

I am shivering and cold and lonely in this bed. I let the pain wash over me, let the last of the tears dry up. 

I always do this to myself. Allow the reality to play hide and seek. Torture myself into insanity with unachievable fantasies. 

I'm afraid that soon I'll lock myself in one.


End file.
